happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sight for Sore Eyes/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first TV episode that is mainly focused on The Mole, despite him co-starring with Russell. *Sniffles has a Splendid figurine in his workroom, referencing the fact that he is a fan of Splendid. *This episode marks the second time that Sniffles is seen without his glasses on. The first is Tongue Twister Trouble. *This is the only known episode where Russell speaks clear English. In every other episode, he either screams or "Yars". **If one listens closely, Russell says "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry" after accidently bumping into The Mole *The dog Lumpy gives to The Mole resembles Whistle from Doggone It. *This episode shows that Nutty seeing brightly colored objects as candy is a physical problem rather than a mental problem. He has previously been seen mistaking brightly colored objects (Christmas lights) for candy in Stealing the Spotlight. *This is the first time The Mole dies without it being caused at least partially by another character. *To date, this is the only regular episode in which Russell has starred and survived. **By contrast, it is one of only three where The Mole stars and dies, the others being Spare Tire and Don't Yank My Chain. *This is the third (and the last) episode where a character is killed by a lawn mower. The other two are Chip Off the Ol' Block (Cub), and Remains to be Seen (Russell, Lifty, Shifty, and Generic Tree Friends). *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is one of the few episodes where Cuddles survives. *This is one of the few episodes where the directions of Russell's eye-patch and hook do not change. *An ant farm can be seen in Sniffles' house, which is ironic considering that he is a predator of ants. It could be possible that he is studying the ants to find their weaknesses to catch them and eat them more easily. It could also be a possibility that Sniffles keeps the ants as a "backup snack" in case he fails and survives to catch ants. *When Lumpy calls Russell in, he clearly says "Who's next?". *Russell may be right-handed, judging by him using his hook, which is on his right hand, to put the contact in. *This is one of the few TV episodes that focuses on a specific part of the body (eyes). The others are Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (ears), A Change of Heart (heart), and Chew Said a Mouthful (jaw). *The killer turtle (Toothy's Tortoise) from Letter Late than Never and Junk in the Trunk is seen in this episode. *Even though he is already dead by the time it happens, Sniffles is somewhat posthumously responsible for Nutty's death due to his airplane still flying. *All the characters in this episode except for Handy, Cuddles, and Lumpy are shown to have vision problems while a lot of Toothy's death involves his eyes. *This episode shows that Sniffles is nearsighted when his glasses are cut in half. *This is one of the few episodes that briefly shows what Sniffles looks like without his glasses. *Russell has an interest for kites in this episode alone. *Both YouTube thumbnails (one reupload) spoil the following: **Part 1 (reupload) spoils Toothy's death. **Part 2 spoils Nutty's injury before death. **Part 2 (reupload) spoils Nutty's death. *In the waiting room at the optometrist's, there is a picture of human-like eye. *What is ironic at the beginning of this episode is the fact that everything in The Mole's house requires vision: a painting of a palm tree, two giant bookshelves, a magazine rack, a pair of binoculars, and a telescope. *The eyeball Lumpy pulls out of the bio-hazard bin is briefly seen in A Hole Lotta Love amongst Cuddles' garbage. *This is one of the rare times where a character's (Toothy) brain is exposed while he/she remains alive. * The second half of this episode had an age restriction on YouTube until recently. Cultural References *The title of this episode means to see something you are glad to see. Superlatives *Sniffles' injury is similar to the victims of the truck crash in Remains to be Seen, Russell and Flaky's deaths in Happy New Year, Toothy's death in Breaking Wind, and Truffles' death in An Inconvenient Tooth. *Sniffles' death is similar to Lumpy's injury in Concrete Solution. *Toothy's injury is similar to Giggles injury from the Just Plane Silly comic. *Nutty's death is similar to Lumpy's deaths in Breaking Wind and Happy New Year and Pop's death in Going Out With a Bang. Continuity *There is an article about Lumpy in the newspaper The Mole is reading. There is also an article about Lumpy in the paper in A Change of Heart, in which, like in this episode, he played a doctor. Production Notes *When this episode was aired along with Wipe Out! and Letter Late than Never on YouTube, the title for the mix of these segments was "Ten Speed" (originally called "Going Ten Crazy"). Lumpy and Cuddles appear in all three episodes. Lumpy dies twice while Cuddles dies only once. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia